


Reset Rewrite

by Highkiller777



Series: Happy Harem Boys [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aoba doesn't know how to reset without dying, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, No details just references of him doing it, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rewrite, Time Loop, Time Travel, a lot of references to bad ends, but he will figure it out, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: What happens if Aoba has the power to reset and retain his memories?A rewrite of my original.
Series: Happy Harem Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672528
Kudos: 13





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The original I was under a time constraint to get it done before Camp Nano and it shows in how rushed it was. I took out a lot of scenes and shortened it drastically.   
> Now I'm going to take my time and slowly give them the time and attention it deserves.   
> Will have lots of new scenes I cut out from original!

His vision was blurry as he coughed, hands gripping the soil underneath him trying in vain to escape. Each breath burned his lungs as the smoke bellowed from the village, the smell of overcooking flesh made his stomach churn. His legs like heavy weights as they could no longer move, his skin stung as various bits of ash fall down on him. 

“Nnngh! N-no-” He voice barely above a croak as hands drag him back, he can only give a hoarse squeak when his hair is grabbed. “Pl-ease...” 

Getting no response, that he could hear from the loud ringing in his ears, he sees a glint of metal before it’s pressed against his throat. He tries to kick, to struggle, but his body is beaten and broken. Feeling the blade being pressed harder, his eyes only manage to shed a single tear more as he waits for his end- 

“Aoba!” He feels something lick at his cheek, a deep voice next to his head calling his name and pushing his paws against his shoulder as hard he could to wake him. “Aoba you are having a nightmare!” 

“Ahh-hck!” He sits up coughing and hacking, his lungs forcing air in and out trying to clean itself of the smoke. A nurse and doctor rush into the room, an oxygen mask pressed to his mouth and nose as the doctor injects something into his IV line. He violently flinches away when the nurse touches his hair by accident. 

“Please be careful with his hair, his hair is sensitive to touch and it hurts him.” She apologizes and helps him lay back against the bed after she angles it up for him. They watch and wait as until his oxygen levels normalize; he drifts back off to sleep before they could ask him any questions. 

“Ahh... Nnngh...” Aoba opens his eyes; outside his window he can see the walls of Platinum Jail. Ren is asleep next to his hand, tears falling as he looks at him. He pets his head, Ren starting up and turning his gaze to him. 

“Aoba, how are you feeling?” He whimpers, his throat is dry when he tries to talk. “There is a glass of water next to you on the stand.” 

Aoba looks and finds it, his hand shakes as he picks it up and brings it to his mouth. He’s grateful for the straw as he sips, his throat feels much better as the liquid soothes it. Setting the glass down he only now notices his wrist was bandaged up, his body is covered in still healing bruises and cuts. Reaching up to his neck he hesitates to feel the abused skin. 

“...Eh?” He swallows only now seeing there was no pain past the dull ache from when it was dry. 

“Aoba does your neck hurt? Perhaps we should ask a nurse to-” 

“Ren what happened? How did we get out of-” The door to his room is pushed open, he turns his head only to see his friend standing there. His heart begins to beat wildly in his chest as his mind pieces everything together. “Mizuki?” 

“Aoba! Are you alright?! What happened to you?! Who hurt you?!” Aoba’s eyes moved over the other males body, eyes stopping at his neck. 

“Where... Where is the-” His body began to shake, where once the Morphine tag covered up his neck there was only the Dry Juice tag. No scarring to show if it had been removed, he screamed as his head began to ring. The last thing he sees before darkness is Mizuki’s worried face as he yells for the nurse. 

~~~ 

He wakes when his IV is flushed after they take another blood sample, the nurse smiling and whispering. “Hello Seragaki-san, I’m sorry if I woke you up. Your grandmother is asleep in the chair beside you.” 

“It’s alright, thank you.” She reconnects his IV and he stops her before she leaves. “Could you bring me something to drink?” 

“Sure thing, I’ll be right back with some cold water.” He smiles as she leaves, he looks over to Tae, her hair was a deeper color than the last time he saw her. Finding his coil he grabs it and turns it on; as the date flashes for just a moment before there is hundreds of missed calls and messages. Mostly from Mizuki, Virus and Trip. “Hhaaa...” 

Aoba isn’t sure what to make of everything, if what he saw-went through was just a dream. He couldn’t deny the facts presented to him though. The injuries on his body didn’t line up with what Mink had done to him. 

He may have beaten and choked him but he always held back just enough his bones didn’t break. After all, if he couldn’t walk by himself he would’ve just been a hindrance; his throat was perfectly fine even though he had seen for himself in the mirror the large bruises covering it. Once the nurse handed him the glass of water he pulled the straw out and chugged the entire glass, she giggled thinking he was just parched but this was the only to confirm his final question. 

The morning after he had tried to drink water and ended up nearly choking himself; but now he had no issue swallowing even large volumes of liquid. 

“Thank you.” Biting his lower lip as he felt his voice dip. “ _Bring me something sweet to eat._ ” 

He watched as his words sunk into her, turning around she left Aoba looking down at his hands feeling tears drip onto them. He still didn’t know if that was totally a dream, but the fact he still had this power; Scrap, was more than enough to prove it might’ve held some reality in it. 

The nurse returned, handing him a pastry before leaving without another word. Leaning against the bed he sighs as guilt rises in his chest, he opens the treat only for the color to leave his face at the smell wafting up from it. Wrapping it back up he harshly sets it down, arms shaking as his mind flashed with memories. 

His heart rate monitor beeping as he began to get lost in the memories, his grandmother jerking awake and by his side. Doctors and nurses coming in, his side table moved away so they could get to him easier. As the smell of cinnamon fades he begins to focus on his grandmothers' voice. He cries clinging to her, she rubs his back trying to soothe him. 

“Please... No c-cinnamon... please...” He only manages to barely speak those words, one of the nurses picking up the slice of cinnamon coffee cake and removing it from the room. 

“Seragaki-san? Is there a reason you do not like the smell?” Aoba didn’t know what to say, if he tried to explain he knew they would probably lock him away somewhere. Even in the off chance they believed him there wasn’t any way to prove his words as truth. 

“I... I don’t know it... The smell scares me...” He hugged Tae closer, they took pity and didn’t press him any further and made it a requirement that spice will be prohibited from his room. He will need to speak with a therapist but he would need to talk to them anyway. When they are left alone Tae begins to question him, stroking his cheek with a tired worried look. 

“Aoba, what happened?” He shook his head, clinging to her hoping she wouldn’t try to press it anymore. Thankful she drops it in favor of trying to console him. 

~~~ 

"Granny? What did you need?” Aoba came down the steps with Ren following behind him. He was just starting to doze off after his last therapy appointment when she called for him. 

“Sit down.” Something in the back of his mind made him a bit nervous, like he had gone through this once already. Pushing the feeling down he sat in the chair, Tae handing him some tea and a couple papers. He felt a cold fear in the back of his skull looking at them. 

“I asked a customer if you could work at their store to get some work experience while you were looking for a more permanent one.” Aoba took a big drink of the tea, his grandmother giving him a concerned look. “Is something wrong?” 

“Ahh no I just... I guess this place just felt familiar for a bit. Probably another thing I forgot...” His heart rate was spiking in his chest, trying to will himself to believe this must have just been pure coincidence that this lined up with his memories. “Thanks Granny, sorry it’s taking me so long to find a job.” 

“It can’t be helped, despite you knowing your way around Allmate repairs and parts without the training and certification to back it up they won’t hire you.” He quickly finished the tea off, taking the papers up to his room and setting them on the bedside table. Ren jumping up onto the bed when he sits down, holding his head in his hands. 

“Aoba your stress level has risen quite high.” The man picking him up and holding him close. “If you do not wish to do this job you should voice your concerns.” 

“It’s not the job itself... I know granny did this as a favor and it’s only for a little while until I can find a better job.” Ren could only give a worried and concerned mumble, licking his cheek trying to calm him down; Aoba didn’t notice his body had begun to lightly shake. “Ah, think I’m going to nap until dinner.” 

“Mmm, sleep well.” He climbed fully into the bed, Ren taking his place next to his head as he fell right to sleep. 

When Aoba started working, he was in charge of restocking the shelves or helping any customers who came up to him with questions, it wasn’t a hard job. He knew how to handle customers and the manual labor helped build up his muscles from when he was hospitalized. He could let his mind numb while he busied himself stocking or unloading from delivery trucks. The owners were kind and friendly enough, he ended up making friends with the youngest daughter rather quickly this time. 

In his memories they did not get along for the most part until his last month working there; she didn’t seem to like men getting too close to her, Aoba kept his distance and apologized anytime he did. 

“Aoba-kun~” He rolled his eyes when she called for him. “Can you switch spots with me? I can’t reach the top shelf.” She pouted at him, Aoba laughing as he stood up. 

“Yes I got it Hikari-chan~” Walking down the other end to not risk brushing past her, he found where she had been working and began putting the products up. He was closer to the front of the store and could see the busy streets outside, he heard the shop door open behind him. He picked up a couple more bottles to set up when his name is called out. 

“Yahoo~” His body stiffened up, jerking his head around; he knew that greeting anywhere. “Virus, I found Aoba~” 

“So you have.” He watched as both the blondes walked up to him, his body beginning to tremble the closer they got. Trip wrapping an arm around his shoulders, careful to not apply pressure against his hair. “We were worried when you suddenly went missing, what happened?” 

“I...” His body was screaming at him to run, he couldn’t understand why but his heart was pumping faster. Seeing his reaction the arm was removed as they looked at him with a worried look. 

Their eyes held a different emotion, one of amusement. 

“Aoba-san?” Aoba’s vision was starting to swim, he barely heard Trip’s question asking if he was alright. 

“Y-you t-two-I thought-” He shook his head; their clothes were not the suit and tie combo he knew; they were loose and more casual looking. He tried to calm down, he knew these two and though they might’ve creeped him out at times they never intentionally hurt him. His legs finally giving out as his head began to scream with pain, Virus catching him before he fell back into the selves as Trip ran off somewhere. 

“Forgive us Aoba-san, perhaps we-” His vision going dark, never hearing the rest of his words. 

~~~ 

Aoba sighed sitting on the bed looking at the screen in front of him, after the episode he had at work he felt lucky he didn’t get fired. Though his boss did introduce him to someone who could really use his help. Aoba wasn’t sure if he felt relief or fear when the next day he met Haga. He knew this job rather well; he accepted his offer to work full-time under him at his shop. 

Virus and Trip came in to apologize if they had done something to upset him, but he couldn’t remember why. They promised to keep their distance until he no longer reacted like he did. After learning he was missing a good chunk of his memory he saw that look again in their eyes. 

As though they were simply watching a show with mild interest. 

Shaking his head of the thoughts he groaned while Ren looked at him from where he sat. “Aoba, you do have enough for it. Tae-san said you were free to use the money you earned as you wish, considering the stress you have been under a treat for yourself would be good.” 

“I do like it, and it’s comfortable.” Ren quirks his head to the side in question at his words. “Haaa never mind.” 

“Aoba, sometimes you speak as though you know something that has yet to occur.” Ren closes his eyes when he pets him, he doesn’t give him an answer while he continues to look at the jacket. Putting Ren into sleep mode before curling up into bed, gripping the pillow in his fists as he internally fought himself over going to buy it or not. 

He did really like it though. 

Getting a day off he left early in the morning to get one from the train station, he was happy seeing the line hadn’t gotten long yet. He took his spot behind one of the others, Ren popping his head out to check and estimate his wait time. “It looks like you will be about an hour before you get your turn.” 

“Ahhh good thing I came early this time~ My size was almost gone before~” Ren looked up at him, humming to himself with a furrowed brow. Aoba didn’t seem to notice his own words in his joy over the jacket. Ren isn’t able to voice his concerns as the line begins to move, deciding it would be better to drop it in favor of not ruining his happy mood. 

Aoba got through the line, grabbing his size and paying for it before slipping it on outside the store. Giving a happy sigh as the inner material didn’t press and rub against his hair to cause him pain. He couldn’t have been happier to have it, checking his coil for the time he decided to drop by Mizuki’s. He mentioned the previous day he had a new drink idea he wanted to test for the lightweights and Aoba wasn’t going to pass up free drinks. He knew if he did end up drunk Mizuki would take care of him, Aoba felt safe around him. 

Shooting him a message that he was on his way from the station Mizuki said he’d meet up with him to grab some food to go with the drinks. Aoba took a couple steps in the direction before stopping. Biting his lower lip looking over the people walking around, he knew this scene all too well. He’d never forget it. 

Taking a chance, he turned to go down the longer pathway through the back alleyways. Keeping up a hurried pace wanting to meet up with his friend as fast as possible. In his focus he ended up brushing past someone around a corner, he can’t even stammer out an apology before he’s surrounded by thugs. He narrows his eyes at the men, his legs already readying for the oncoming fight and run. 

“Oi! You think you can just get away with that?” Aoba’s hand gripped onto the strap on his bag. “How are you going to pay me back for hurting me like that huh?” 

“It was just a mistake, I’m sorry I’m in a hurr-” 

“Now now that won’t cut it, that’s the new jacket you got on right? Why not just give it to me and then we can call this a deal?” Aoba grit his teeth, he could see a couple more guys joining in to intimidate him. He knows he couldn’t take them all, especially getting cornered like this. He didn’t want to use his power out of fear of it, he sees something in their eyes that he knows all too well. 

“ _Lea-_ ” 

“How about playing with me.” The men turn around at the voice, one of them grabbed and punched hard enough he’s out. “Oh? That all you got?” 

“Fuck him up!” As they each gang up on the man Aoba can only stare in disbelief, he barely registers the fight before the man-no his oldest friend Koujaku looks at him and perks up. 

“Aoba? Hey! Long time no see!” He came over pulling him into a tight hug, Aoba slow to return it as his brain finally came to terms with everything. Hands gripping into his kimono as a sob breaks free, this startles him into patting his back. “Hey, I’m sorry for being gone for such a long time. Don’t cry, I missed you too.” 

“K-Koujaku-hic...” Aoba could only shake his head, shoulders shaking as he knew for absolute certainty what he had been trying to deny. 

That wasn’t just a nightmare, and he would have to relive that hell once more. 

“Aoba...” He pulled away, wiping at his tears with his kimono sleeve, trying to smile at him to give some comfort. Aoba couldn’t hear what he was trying to say anymore, his heart beating so hard and fast his body shook. Legs losing all strength in them, Koujaku catching him before he falls. Aoba struggling against his grip on him, crying out as a sharp pain filled his head. 

Koujaku was left panicking unsure what was going on, no matter how many times he called his name he didn’t respond; Aoba’s body kept trying to weakly push him away as he gripped his head crying more. His shoulder is gripped hard and he’s forced away from his old friend, he’s about to round on them to keep them from hurting Aoba- 

“Aoba?! Aoba can you hear me?!” Koujaku stops hearing the other male call that name, the man unzipping the bag and a dog pushes its way out, leaning up to lick at his cheek when he falls to the ground. “Hey Aoba, it’s alright, you’re safe.” 

“Who are you? What’s wrong with Aoba?” Olive eyes spare him a glance, sizing him up a bit and the bodies on the ground. He takes one of Aoba’s hands in his own, running his fingertips over the palm of it. 

“It’s a panic attack, what happened before I got here?” 

“I had just gotten off the train and was walking down the street, I overheard someone saying somebody was getting mugged. I just happened to see Aoba’s hair color and hurried to help him.” The male sighs, he calls his name again and Aoba’s trembling begins to lessen. Koujaku kneels next to the man. “Tell me what to do to help.” 

“Do what I’m doing to his hand, he probably can’t hear us so we need to use other methods to bring him out and show him he is safe. Gently touch his hand and wrist, don’t get near his face or throat that makes it worse.” Following his directions they all softly call for him, as his breathing slows his eyes focus slowly on them. “Hey there you are, keeping looking at us alright? You’re safe.” 

“Mi-Mizuki... Koujaku...” His body continued to twitch but he was able to see and hear them again. “Sorry, thanks.” 

“Anytime, think you can walk?” He shakes his head, Mizuki nods turning around. “Climb on my back, I’ll bring you by the bar. I think you need something to help you relax.” 

“Yeah.” Aoba doesn’t fight him, Koujaku helping him onto the other males back before picking up his bag and Ren. 

“I’m Mizuki by the way, I’ve been taking care of Aoba since he was a teen.” Aoba only give a small grumble, closing his eyes trying to will the pain in his head to stop. 

“Koujaku, we’re childhood friends. I had to leave the island for family matters and it took a lot to get back.” Mizuki smiled at him, they chatted all the way to the bar. 

Aoba drank himself until he passed out, waking up in Mizuki’s bed to Ren checking on him. Groaning he curled in on himself, clutching the blanket in a tight fist trying to force himself to return to sleep. His sobered mind now reminding him what he feared was coming to pass. “Aoba, your stress level is rising, should I go wake Mizuki? If they continue at this rate you are at risk for another episode.” 

“No, just... Leave me alone for now.” Aoba knew without looking Ren’s ears would be lying flat, a soft whimper reaching his ears. 

~~~ 

Koujaku’s coil rang, he had a feeling he knew what it would be about before he even picked it up. Apologizing to the women before excusing himself, making his way to Black Needle as he answered. “Blacked out again?” 

“Yeah, there’s something else though when you get here.” He felt worry building up at Mizuki’s words, picking up his pace he hurried just as Mizuki was locking up. “Hey, I took him up to my apartment. I didn’t want to send him back to his grandmothers looking like he is.” 

“What’s wrong? Is he alright?” The bartender rubbed the back of his neck, leading him up the stairs and into his home. 

“Remember how you joked a couple weeks ago about him feeling lighter?” Koujaku could feel a lump building in his throat. “I think he has actually been losing weight.” 

“What?!” Mizuki motioned for him to stay quiet, unlocking his front door and bringing him to where Aoba was asleep on his bed. Without his coat it was easier to see he had lost some weight, Mizuki grabbed a warm and damp rag and wiped his face gently. Koujaku’s stomach dropping seeing he was pale and had dark bags under his eyes as the make-up was wiped away. “Aoba...” 

“He did this once before, when he was 19.” Mizuki got up, letting Koujaku sit next to Aoba, pulling a chair over and sitting in it. “He wouldn’t tell me what was wrong, but he had been losing a lot of sleep and eating less. I think he might’ve remembered something from before he went missing or during and it’s causing him to relapse into this.” 

“Why won’t he talk to someone? He’s only hurting himself like this.” Koujaku carefully felt his forehead, his heart aching feeling how cold his skin was. “Maybe this is why he’s been spending his days off at your bar.” 

“Probably getting black out drunk is the only way he can get some sleep-” Aoba whimpered, shivering and groaning as he curled up. Mizuki grabbing the heating blanket letting Koujaku drape it over him, once he started to warm up, he relaxed into the bed. “Despite how hard I’ve tried getting him to open up, he’s always refused.” 

“I’ll try to talk to him soon, thank you for calling me.” Koujaku stays for a bit longer before eventually leaving to go home. 

~~~ 

Aoba is picking at the food his grandmother left for him, sighing as he pushed the plates away and lays his head on the table. Ren licking at his hand with a very worried look on his face. “Aoba, please try to eat a bit more. Your weight has fallen and soon you won’t be able to keep hiding it.” 

“I know Ren, I just don’t feel hungry.” While he pets Ren he jerks when a knock comes at the front door, Koujaku’s voice coming through. “Oh hey, come on it it’s not locked.” Aoba rewraps the leftovers and sets it in the fridge before meeting him by the front door. Before he can even give him a greeting a bag of street vendor food is place in his arms. 

“Hey Aoba, passed by these stalls and thought you’d like to try them with me.” Aoba blinks at him, forcing a smile even as his stomach gave an upset feeling which didn’t go unnoticed by his old friend. 

“Oh well thanks, I just ate dinner though so I’m not very hungry.” He sets the bag on the table, going to get some tea started when Koujaku stops him, taking his hands in his. “Kouj-” 

“Aoba, I know you’ve not been eating.” The bluette stiffens visibly. “I noticed not long ago you felt lighter, but when you got black out drunk at Mizuki’s a couple days ago you started sweating and he noticed how pale you are.” Koujaku guides him to the living room and sits next to him, keeping their hands together. “Aoba I won’t force it but please, tell me why?” 

“....” Aoba looks down at their hands, he really doesn’t know what to do. He trusts Koujaku but even he would find this to be too much for him. “It’s... A nightmare I’ve been having, it might sound crazy but it’s... I just can’t bring myself to eat.” Koujaku tightens his grip in his. “I’m in a burning field and... My body hurts, there's so much pain but someone grabs my hair an p-puts a knife-” His shoulders begin to shake as bile threatens to rise. 

“Aoba.” Koujaku hugs him, being mindful of his hair as he breaks down sobbing into his shoulder, hands gripping his kimono. He’s unsure how long they stayed there while he cried, finally pulling away and Koujaku dries his face with the sleeve of his kimono. “Is this why you’ve been spending your days off getting drunk too?” 

“When I pass out from drinking I don’t dream as much, it’s only time I’ve been able to get actual rest.” Koujaku could see how dark the bags under his eyes were as the make-up was removed due to his crying. 

“Aoba, you should tell Tae-san, you don’t have to go into detail but she might be able to make you something to help with your nightmares.” He sees the face he makes at the thought of taking more daily medication. “Aoba, remember what I used to tell you?” 

“Huh?” Koujaku chuckles, taking his hand and spreading their fingers out to intertwine their fingers, Aoba gives a dry laugh seeing their secret handshake. 

“Do not give in.” Aoba looked at their hands, giving a small smile. 

“Stupid Hippo.” 

~~~ 

It was slow but Aoba was able to eat a bit more as time passed, Koujaku and Mizuki both offering for him to call them if he continued to get nightmares. Mizuki sneaking him a bottle of booze to use until he got something better to help him sleep. Tae was working on something but worried about it reacting to his headache medication so it was taking her time. He was thankful they were all trying to help him to get past what was haunting him.Aoba tried to tell himself maybe things would turn out better, that it was just a horrible nightmare and nothing more even after some things did match up. 

At least it worked until he was pulled into a drive-by. 

As he loaded in he felt his heart drop, falling to his knees as the green rabbit buildings loaded in, Noiz in disguise fizzling opposite to him and Ren. Aoba gripped his head as a sharp pain began to sting, his other self trying to force his way out in the Rhyme field where he held the most power. He screamed and cried out as Noiz attacked, Ren trying his best to guard the blows but not equipped to handle their more advanced gear and weapons. As his body sung in pain he blindly screamed just before another attack connected. 

“ _Stop attacking me_ _Noiz!_ ” The rabbits stopped, falling to the floor and scurrying back into formation waiting for another order. Aoba slumping to the digital floor as he falls into darkness, Ren picking him up calling for him. 

“...How do you know my name?” Noiz only got a couple steps before glowing eyes slowly opened. Turning to him as a smile spread across his face, Ren about to ask if he was alright. 

“ ** _Disappear._** ” The field slowly began to fades away, cackling laughter filling the space. 

When Aoba woke in front of Heibon he broke down into sobs, curling up and crying. Any hope he had been given, even if minuscule, was now completely killed. He forces himself to stand, grabbing his bag and Ren to limp home. 

“Might as well get used to being in pain, it won’t be long now before Mink-” He shivered violently, running down an alleyway to lose what little food he had in him. There were no more doubts for him, he traveled back in time somehow and he would be stuck in this loop for he didn’t know how long. “Fuck it, I’m not getting out of this. Might as well just be ready for what’s to come.” 

It wasn’t much longer until he returned home late from work and saw his rooms light on. Opening the door and going up to his room and finding it in a mess, Noiz sitting there going through his files. Aoba didn’t care anymore, just telling him to leave before trying to walk to his bed. When his shoulder is grabbed he smacks the hand away, Noiz only narrows his eyes at him. 

“How do you know my name.” Aoba sighed sitting on his bed, Noiz could see he didn’t look well but didn’t let the thought linger for long. 

“What does it matter, not like anyone would believe me. I’m not going to fight you again, something happened to me when I was young and I’ve lost the memories from when I played Rhyme.” Tired gold eyes met his green. “You want ‘Sly Blue’, sorry kid but he’s long dead. You can look it up yourself where I went missing for months on end.” Noiz didn’t move from where he stood, Aoba sighs. “You saw for yourself, Ren isn’t properly fitted at all for fighting. You want a fight with me, but I can’t give you that. There will be no joy in it for you as I am now.” 

“....” For a long moment he didn’t respond, Aoba bracing himself to be hit when a screen floats in front of him showing the diagnosis program for Ren. “What’s this.” 

“It’s a program I modified to keep Ren going, he’s an older model and the newer programs don’t know how to handle him.” Noiz again didn’t say much, but he wasn’t getting violent. At least not until Koujaku and Clear had shown up causing a ruckus making Tae yell at them. They ate and Koujaku helped clean Aoba’s room before he left as well, Aoba laying in bed thinking over what just happened. 

“Maybe... Maybe I can change little things, even if it’s not much.” His eyes droop shut, body relaxing as he fell asleep. 

~~~ 

After saving Tae and the long talk, Aoba was alone in his room with Ren asleep in his lap. He expected to be terrified of Mink when he captured him, but perhaps his spirit breaking knowing what the man was going to do to Aoba was enough to keep him emotionless. He felt empty if anything, sighing as he stood up and left his room. ‘If I’m going to be beaten and kicked around again I at least want something for pa-’ 

“Oh, Aoba.” Aoba blinked seeing Koujaku on the steps, sitting next to him as they chatted. Aoba couldn’t help but to smile as he did, even now Koujaku was still his hero and making him feel at least a little better. As they parted Aoba still had a smile on his face as he took several of the strong pain killers Tae kept hidden for emergencies. Stashing them in his inner pocket before going back to get as much sleep he can before Virus was due to call him about Akushima. 

~~~ 

Aoba stopped to catch his breath, he knew he would meet up with Mink soon- 

“Aoba!” Said man turning with wide eyes as his childhood friend ran up to him and urged him to keep running. Tears falling when they made it to a safe spot to breathe, Koujaku worried but Aoba brushes it off. “Just-hah ran too much.” 

“Ahh yeah, guess your body is still recovering from before.” Aoba’s coil lights up with a game, Aoba just feeling relief to see something new, different; that he wasn’t going to be hurt and killed by Mink again. He and Koujaku would be going into the Jail together to take down Toue. 

Aoba felt hope filling him as they rushed to meet with Haga, a smile never leaving his face. Excited to be with Koujaku feeling safe knowing his childhood hero would be by his side. 

….... 

With a gasp Aoba shot up in the hospital bed, his body shaking as he took in his skin and hair colors. Not the pure white that haunted him no longer. A strong tremble making his entire body shake, his heart rate spiking high as he curled in gripping his hair, ignoring the pain as he pulled at it. 

He screamed as loud as he could. 


	2. A chance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might be false hope  
> but Aoba doesn't have any other option

Aoba’s skin was red before he even sunk into the hot water of the bath, letting his hair fan out. A sigh of relief as the hot water stung at his skin and hair, bringing some relief from the unbearable itchy feeling dancing all over his skin. He sunk down into the water more, splashing his face and rubbing a bit too harsh. With a whimper he laid his head against the side and let his mind mull over his thoughts. 

Not just his mind suffered from living through so many loops, after Noiz’s failure his body might not hold the scars but it believed they were there. Phantom scars perhaps, he was being haunted by all these painful experiences. Though his pain tolerance seemed to have improved quite a bit, that being the only positive though. He still woke coughing and gasping for air while he clutched at his neck, he still felt heat and arousal building at the dreams of Koujaku biting and chewing on him. Splashing his face trying to force the images back into the recess of his mind. 

Looking at his hands with a deep sigh, another memory surfacing making him feel saddened. 

\--- 

He was allowed, or forced, to look through their eyes at their twin brother being forcibly kept alive. His other self making him scrap them, he wanted their connection severed so Aoba could never regain control and he could continue to live out the rest of their days playing with his pet Koujaku. As they were pulled into their mind Aoba found himself alone with his twin, barely visible where he lay. 

“S-Sei...?” Aoba dragging himself closer to him, he could see tears in his eyes as he lay next to him. “I’m sorry... I’m sorry...” 

“A... Aoba, I don’t blame you.” He tried to cup his cheek but he only barely felt it. “You have a second power... It-” Aoba moves closer, wishing he could help him in some way. “You can Reset, return and try again.” 

“I don’t know how, I figured out Scrap but this other power I don’t understand. The only way I know is to die-” Sei starts to fade more, Aoba reaching for him but his hand only goes through. 

“For-Forgive me Aoba, I have no more time.” He took a shuddering breath, gathering the last remaining strength he had to make himself more solid. “Please Aoba, don’t give up hope. You can find happiness.” Pressing their foreheads together before climbing over-top him. 

\--- 

Aoba woke not long after, back in the hospital room, Aoba spent a while testing a variety of things trying to figure out how to will himself to Reset to little luck. He finally resigned himself to his fate, no matter how hard he tried he had little choice in the matter. With a sigh he sunk into the water, letting his hair float in the water and enjoying the light stings the still warm water brought from it. “Sei is this even possible? I couldn’t even save my childhood friend from those damn tattoos...” 

Raising his hand up he saw his skin had turned red, a flash of blood against white skin making him lurch up in the bath shivering. 

“No... No not again, never again-” Nearly tripping to get out of the bath and shoving two pills in his mouth, kneeling on the bathroom floor trying to make his heart stop beating so fast. His hair sticking to his skin bringing his attention to how long it was getting, sighing knowing he will need to trim it soon. “Heh, maybe I can get Koujaku to cut it since it doesn’t bother me as much lately.” 

Sliding down the lay on the cold tiles, his mind drifting back to the conversation he had with Sei before he sent him back. 

“What fucking good is this if everything I do ends up with me fucking it all up, why even bother remembering-” He blinks, sitting up and grabbing his robe from the hook and running up to his room. Tae was gone so he didn’t need to worry about her yelling at him for running around the house in only the robe. Ren poked his head up as he rushed into his room, fishing out a notebook and pen. 

“Aoba? You shouldn’t run around in such little clothes and with your hair wet-” 

“Ren!” He turned towards his allmate with eyes sparkling with the last shred of hope he had. “I know you don’t believe me but humor me?” 

“Ahh, Aoba is this about your nightmares?” He sighs but nods. “If there is something I could do to help in some way I will listen.” Ren still could not believe his words of these ‘past lives’ but he couldn’t deny the frequent nightmares Aoba suffered from. 

“Thank you Ren, I was thinking in the bath over everything that I’ve lived through thus far, if I know what is going to happen beforehand can’t I just do things differently?” He started writing out a couple things on the pages and showing it to Ren. As he read over what he wrote he tilt his head in confusion. 

“Aoba, could you elaborate a bit more?” He nodded and wrote a bit more and added arrows to a couple things. 

“When I went into there with Koujaku I was too focused on how he had started treating me that I stopped trying to understand why he was acting like that. When Ryuuhou had drugged me and Koujaku saw him I couldn’t muster the strength to stop him. I’m so used to him always being the one to save me I never thought that...” He looks down at his hands. “I need to save him. I’m not the same little boy who would cry when faced with trouble and need him or granny to save me. I’ve got the power to change minds with my voice, I just need to figure out what the right words are.” 

“I still have trouble fully believing what you say with living through other lives and are able to travel back in time, but if what you say is true then all you can do is try. Does this mean you will be trying Koujaku again?” Aoba’s lips make a fine line as his brows furrow before shaking his head. 

“I’m afraid what might happen if my other self- if I failed again what he would do knowing all it takes is for me to die to return.” He pulled out the picture he took with Mizuki and Koujaku at the party they held for Koujaku making his own Rib team. He remembered the mocking words thrown at him when Mizuki had died from his failed scrap on him, Ren climbing into his lap and licking his cheek when a tear falls. 

“Then will you try one of the others?” He takes a breath before nodding. 

“I don’t want to make Koujaku a guinea pig, he doesn’t deserve that. Neither does Noiz, he can’t help being born without being able to feel.” Rubbing at his neck knowing he only had one last option. “Heh, guess if I fuck up with Mink too much he’ll kill me and I’ll come back either way.” 

“Aoba, you speak so calmly about dying. Is there something I could do to try and ease you?” Ren saw as his smile and eyes only showed a broken sadness, picking him up and pressing their foreheads together. Ren nuzzled him and licked his nose, feeling a bit of relief when Aoba laughs and stands with him in his arms. “You should get dressed in something better than a robe before you become ill.” 

“Oh right. Thank you for reminding me Ren, I need to get a program made to protect you from what Mink forces me to install in you.” Ren sighs to himself but leaves his questions alone, if it gave him something to focus on and kept him distracted it was good enough. Aoba sets him down and goes back into the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. “Unless I knew what the bug was I don’t have any chance of trying to-” 

“Aoba?” Ren worries when he stops talking, he finds him sitting on the edge of the bath waiting for it to drain and deep in thought. 

“If that box is still hidden in that wall...” He starts to mumble to himself; Ren manages to make out him mentioning Noiz. The allmate waited for him to finish up and get ready for bed when he watches him change into his normal clothes. 

“Ren I’ll be right back!” He’s out the door before he could protest, sighing and taking a spot near the door to wait for him. 

~~~ 

Mizuki had just locked up when he turned around finding Aoba looking around for something. Pocketing his keys he went over to him, calling his name and waving. “Yo! Aoba! Something up?” He didn’t seem to have heard him at first, not until Mizuki put a hand on his shoulder making him jerk away with a scared expression on his face. “Hey, sorry didn’t mean to scare you, you alright?” 

“Oh Mizuki, sorry I’m just... Trying to remember where I used to stay.” Aoba kept looking at the buildings, his friend taking a minute to think over his words. 

“You mean when you were a teen?” Aoba nods, Mizuki can’t help but feel something tug in his heart with hope. “Do you remember anything?” 

“I just remember I used to keep a stash of Allmate chips and parts in a wall, I don’t remember how to get there though...” The older male gave a forced smile and laugh, he assumed something must be wrong with Ren and happened to remember the parts. 

“Follow me, I can show you where you used to stay.” He saw his eyes light up, Mizuki walking beside him as he took him to the building. “Aoba, is your hair wet?” 

“Ehh? Oh yeah a bit, I had just gotten out of the bath when the thought hit me I needed to get the chips and parts.” Mizuki shaking his head and shrugging off his thicker coat and scarf, laying it carefully on his shoulders and handing him the scarf. “I’m fine you don-” 

“You don’t generate much heat, and running out while it’s still nearly freezing during the nights is only going to make you sick.” Aoba gives a small smile to him before taking the scarf and wrapping it around himself, he did like how warm Mizuki’s winter coat was against his back and hair. He got a flash of something in his mind, flinching and holding his head. “Headache?” 

“Ahhh no, just thought I remembered another thing but I’m not sure what I saw.” He sighs rubbing at his eyes, Mizuki doesn’t press him for more and motion towards the building ahead of them. “That’s it! Thank you Mizuki!” 

“No problem.” Aoba went to remove the coat when Mizuki laughs and stops him. “Don’t worry about it, just bring it by tomorrow when you come by to drop off the part I ordered.” 

“Ahh, alright if you’re sure.” He nods and follows him inside just in case anyone might’ve holed up over the time it’s been left alone. Thankful to see nobody was around while Aoba found the broken board in the wall and digging out the old tools and parts he stolen or robbed off other Rhyme players. Mizuki leaves to grab a bag from a nearby shop and Aoba looks around the room, an old mattress in the corner catching his attention. 

He walks over to it and sees it’s degraded over time while exposed to the weather. Aoba reaches under it and finds a small envelope, slipping it into his pocket hearing Mizuki coming back up the steps. They get everything into the bag and part ways once Aoba is on the main road, hurrying home to get everything he’ll need to protect Ren. 

~~~ 

A loud crack fills the room as Aoba stretches his back from his slumped position on the bed. He spent the last couple hours checking each and every chip he had, tossing the broken and rusted ones away and sectioning out the ones worth anything. Both he and Ren were shocked seeing quite a few he had was worth several hundred thousand yen, he set it aside after making sure it still had his ownership lock in place. “Knowing Noiz though he could easily get around it, but so long as he makes that program I don’t care either way.” 

“Aoba are you sure you wish to use that one as payment? I would assume a couple of the other ones would be more than enough to pay for a better virus protection for me.” Aoba shakes his head at Ren’s words, picking him and bumping their foreheads together. 

“Money alone won’t faze him, he’s a Rhyme player he will find the rare part much more interesting than its value.” Ren curled up in his lap while he put the others up, he looks at the envelope for a long moment before sighing and shutting the drawer. Deciding he’d look inside later after he has taken care of Ren and gotten a couple things together for dealing with Mink. He needed to focus on one thing at a time, and if the fuzzy memory he had of what was in it was to be believed he wanted to give it the proper inspection. 

Ren hops down as Aoba goes and digs out his old hoodie, finding a face mask stashed away he could use to help hide his identity. It takes a bit more digging before he finds his old beanie, Tae had made it for him so it was soft enough it didn’t agitate his hair. With a little fuss he managed to hide his hair enough under it and with the hood up you couldn’t see his hair color unless you saw him in direct light. With a smile he pulled on the mask, Ren taking his place in the bag as Aoba snuck out of the house while his grandmother was taking a nap. 

He really didn’t have any issues finding the place, even without reliving his life so many times he always ran into Rhyme players while he worked. Though perhaps that was more in part to his twin using Usui to see him, anytime he heard her deep voice he would give a small smile and wave to her. Hoping Sei saw the gesture and it gave him some joy knowing his twin missed him just as much as he did. 

As if on cue he saw a bunch of players gathering around, it wasn’t hard to pick out the Ruff Rabbit member keeping watch to make sure the ones who paid for the information was present. Aoba taking a breath as he walked up to the guy, tapping his shoulder and dropping his voice. He didn’t want to do this but he knows if didn’t use his power he’d run the risk of cops breaking up the gathering players before he could convince them. “ _Hey, I need you to take me to_ _Noiz_ _. I’ve got a request for him._ ” 

It didn’t take long before it took effect, waving for him to follow as he took him back to where his leader was holed up. Aoba looking to Usui and giving a wave; quickly shoving a couple pills in his mouth as his head begins to hurt, hoping he doesn’t have to use it again. Aoba notices they are rather close to where he used to stay, chuckling a bit to himself as he is guided in to where Noiz was. “Hey, this guys got a dumb request for you.” 

“Hm.” Noiz didn’t even bother to inquire, the guy leaving and Aoba moves closer to him. 

“I need a program to protect my allmate from infections, he’s an older model and the newer programs don’t work well with his systems.” Green eyes look back at him as he pulls Ren out from the bag, he can hear him click his tongue. 

“Just buy a new one, their pre-installed one is good enough.” 

“It has to be Ren, do this and I’ll make it worth your wild.” Tossing the small box with the chip inside at him. Like Aoba guessed he knew right away what it was, removing it from the box and having his allmate scan the chip making sure it was legit. “Do this and that will be yours.” 

He stood up, holding out his hand to him. “Give me an hour.” 

“Heh, had a feeling that would catch your eye.” Aoba set Ren in his hand, leaning against the wall while he waited on him to modify a program to not interfere with Ren’s operating systems. Aoba left his coil at home, knowing Noiz would try to use that to figure out who he was and how he had that chip. It wouldn’t be long anyway until he found him in a couple months time. 

And this was going to be a bit of an experiment to see how much he can change set events. 

“Done.” It took less than an hour to do it, Aoba taking Ren and tucking him away in his bag. 

“Thanks Noiz, the password is Sly Blue.” He saw only a flash of green eyes slowly come to realize what, or rather, who he was. 

Aoba sat on the bed with Ren in his arms, he had to take a roundabout way to get home to shake off anyone following him. Thankful when he happened across a Rib fight and used that to cause enough of a distraction he slipped away. Stopping by a shop to grab some things for dinner, removing the clothes to hide his features before leaving with them stuffed in a bag. “Knowing Noiz he would’ve been watching security cameras, but by the time he figures out my name it won’t matter by then.” 

“Aoba are you sure about this? I still hold doubts about your nightmares-” 

“I know Ren, just...” He lays down on his bed, curling up and pulling Ren closer. “If this wasn’t-” He took a moment to count before continuing. “The 7th times I’d also think it was just a nightmare, but I just want someone to talk to about this.” 

Ren licks his chin, letting him curl around his smaller body and putting some music on. It was a temporary reprieve from his own thoughts as he listened to his music. 

~~~ 

As he loaded into the Rhyme field Aoba felt hope building in his chest when Noiz stands before him without the costume. Ren beginning to question as Aoba’s predictions was proving to hold ground. Noiz shifting where he stood as his eyes stayed trained on them before speaking. “Sly Blue, Seragaki Aoba.” 

“That’s me, though I’ve not used Sly Blue in a long time.” Aoba pulls up a couple screens and sends it over to him to read. “I got into a bad situation and lost most of my memories of when I played, Ren’s own memories were erased as well.” 

“How did you know to find me, only active players would know it.” Noiz kept his gaze on Aoba the entire time. 

“You’ve looked me up, I work at Heibon. Your guys have ordered from the shop a couple times and I’ve frequently been on a delivery when I come across a Rhyme battle. Happened to overhear your name and someone who’s able to trace where Usui will show up has to have technical knowledge so I took a chance and searched you out.” Aoba gives a sad smile and sighs seeing he wasn’t going to believe him. “Sorry if you were hoping to fight the infamous ‘Sly Blue’. What few memories I do have are foggy on the best of days.” 

“I don’t believe you.” Aoba figured as much, no matter what he needed to scrap Noiz and his other self wake Clear up. He was already getting his rabbits to prepare an attack, Aoba making himself ready for what was about to come. 

~~~ 

“Nnngh-gguuhaaa...” Aoba shivered as he sat up in bed, his entire body singing in pain as he took a minute to collect his strength. Ren waking and moving to his side with his ears lowered. 

“Aoba, are you... Will you be alright?” He just nods, reaching over into his coat and pulling the numbing cream out he had grabbed before going to sleep in his bed after speaking to Mink. The bottle of pills he put in his pocket as he stood on shaking legs and limped out his room to the bar on the top floor of Glitter. Mink was watching the TV down the steps as he poured himself some water, he wasn’t even sure if he could swallow the pills and opting to dissolve them into some water and sipping it until he gets it down. 

“Haaah... ah-” He could feel the pain killers effects helping to ease the pain in his body. _‘At least this time I won’t be dragged through the Tower in pain, maybe he won’t beat me as much if I can keep up with him better.’_

“.....” Mink was making low noises at Toue on the screen, Aoba didn’t really care at this point. The cream he applied to his neck so he could use scrap with less pain. 

His little shred of hope had long been shattered by Mink; nothing he did made Mink treat him any better and still he was met only with violence. 

The larger male stood up, telling him to get ready as he went into his room to grab something. Aoba wondering if he should even continue knowing all that was waiting for him was more pain until his death. Coughing when he tries to breathe in too much, his throat ached and hurt so much. “Maybe... Maybe I can try to see Sei before he kills me.” 

Mink came out as he had just gotten his shoes on, planning to try and sneak off if he finds a chance to see his twin. Already deciding his next loop to try Clear, he might be a scatterbrain but he doubts he would be as bad as what he was feeling now. Mink pushing him along as they meet up with the remaining members of Scratch before they start running into the tower. Aoba glassy eyed as he went along with the motions waiting for a chance to slip away and go see Sei. He knows he’ll need a special card to even get to where he is, he wonders if he can scrap the guards if they would have it. 

He fails to notice Mink watching him, seeing his broken spirit plain as day and taking care to keep him safe; Aoba too focused to get this over with. 

As they funnel into the room where Toue waits with his two bodyguards Aoba is already covering his ears with his headphones. It only does so much to protect him but he still stumbles in pain, flashes of memories stopping when Mink grabs his arm. He tries to pull free but sees he won’t get free, if he had anymore tears left he’d be shedding them seeing he had no chance of going to see his twin. Reaching up with his free hand to touch Mink’s cheek. 

“I get it, you can kill me now. _I’m coming inside Mink._ ” Their bodies slumping to the floor as Aoba went into his mind. 

~~~ 

Aoba gasps and coughs as the smoke and smell of people burning make it harder to breathe. He forgot how bad his mind was as he pushed himself up to his feet and runs through the ash and black colored smoke. He ignores the cries for help from the tribe people, his only focus to find Mink so he can die and return. When he can’t seem to find the man he begins to get agitated, running into the burning village and finding a strange iron door. Pushing it open he finds himself seemingly in a different place. 

The male walking through as he hears the sounds of chains, following it until he comes across the older man tied down to a chair by numerous chains. He grits his teeth as he reaches out for them. “You can’t kill me like this-augh!” 

“....” Aoba looks at his hand, the chains red hot as golden eyes look at him. With a shout he grabs at them, ignoring the pain it brings as he struggles and pulls until finally one breaks. 

“Ha! Eh?!” More chains take its place, he reaches trying to grab them again when he feels the world fade away as they are pulled from Scrap. 

~~~ 

Aoba whimpers as he wakes up on the hard floor, he curls up as his body aches with pain as he slowly came to realize he had not returned. Eyes snapping open as he looked up finding Mink standing over him, Aoba seems to be in a daze as he tried to figure out what was going on. He takes too fast of a breath and he begins to cough, clutching his throat seeing the cream had worn off. He hears him kneeling down and he flinches tensing up, waiting for the pain of being hit again. 

Instead he feels knuckles gently brushing his cheek, looking up in confusion as he pulls something from an inner pocket. 

“Chew this and then swallow.” He does as he’s told, mind too confused by this new situation to question anything. It’s very bitter but as he swallows it seems to coat his throat and relax the muscles, he’s helped to his feet and steadied. “Can you walk?” 

“Y-Yes.” Mink nods, they run along until just outside the door where Toue was, Aoba unsure of what to think let alone do. As Tori arrived in the motorcycle he tries to fight Mink on being sent back, when he sees he has no plans of letting him follow any further Aoba does all he can think of. Clinging onto him and looking him in the eyes. “Mink, please live.” 

Aoba leaves on the bike, meeting up with the Scratch members as Tori returned to his master. His legs finally giving out as they reach outside, watching as the tall building crumbles down. 

Mink nowhere to be seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stayed up way past bedtime, I'm very sleepy but boy was muse going off for this chapter.


End file.
